Un nuevo amor
by MrsCifer
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. :) ¡Feliz Navidad NaruSakus!


Konohagakure, sí..la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, aquella aldea en la que ya no había guerras, ni delincuentes. Ahora reinaba la paz y el amor en aquel lugar, gracias a Naruto y sus compañeros.  
>Han pasado 4 años de que pelearon con Kaguya Otsutsuki, fue el rival más fuerte con el que pudieron enfrentarse Naruto y sus amigos. La gente de la aldea vivía tranquila, no había peligro alguno que alertara al nuevo Hokage. Kakashi se ha convertido en el 6to Hokage desde hace 2 años, mientras que los Kages siguen sin retirarse de su puesto.<p>

—Señor Kakashi..— Tocó la puerta mientras cargaba varias hojas para el Hokage.  
>—Shizune, puedes pasar — Ordenó con su voz seria.<p>

Shizune entro a la oficina del Sexto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, entregandole el papeleo que tenía pendiente, eran bastantes documentos, los suficientes para tener estresado a Kakashi.

Kakashi miraba una y otra vez las hojas, era una de las cosas más pesadas que un Hokage podría hacer, sí, revisar los documentos, firmarlos y ordenarlos, Shizune sin decir más, se retiró, era algo tímida con los hombres, se había acostumbrado a tener a Lady Tsunade como Hokage, pero las cosas cambian.

Kakashi, con tanta fatiga leyó, firmó y arregló cada una de las hojas que Shizune le había entregado. Después de un largo día de trabajo, Kakashi por fin pudo salir de aquella oficina que lo mantenía todo el día estresado. Por la noche, salió de su oficina, todos los días regresaba cansado y con sueño, el ya deseaba llegar a casa, y dormir, pero eso no sucedió hoy.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! — Escuchó la voz de dos personas — ¡Hey! ¡Kakashi! — Gritaron.  
>—¿Naruto?, ¿Sakura? — Se detuvó al escuchar los gritos de los jóvenes y se giró para observarlos—. ¿Qué sucede chicos? Ya tiene tiempo que no los veo..¿Por qué tan juntos? Últimamente la gente de la aldea comenta que ustedes dos han estado más unidos de lo normal, ¿Acaso son algo más que amigos? — Los observó con una mirada traviesa y soltó unas leves risas.<p>

Naruto y Sakura sintieron como un escalofrío les recorría por todo su cuerpo al escuchar tremenda pregunta que su ex-sensei les hizo. Los dos se ruborizaron por completo puesto que nunca les había hecho tal pregunta. Hubo un silencio incómodo, y después de unos minutos, estos respondieron a la pregunta.

—¿Algo más que amigos? Eh..Hehe, ¡No Kakashi Sensei! — Respondió Sakura totalmente ruborizada y con una voz nerviosa.  
>—¡Claro que somos algo más que amigos, ya somos novios! — También respondió con una grande sonrisa.<p>

Aquella respuesta que dio el joven pelirubio, provocó que fuera golpeado con la fuerza brutal de la pelirosa, mientras que por dentro moría de nervios e intentó ocultar su gran sonrojo. Kakashi al oír las dos respuestas diferentes de los jóvenes, soltó una carcajada por la expresión que hizo la pelirosa al escuchar la respuesta de Naruto.

—Al parecer no son novios, pero estan saliendo, ¿O me equivoco? — Los observó de una manera pícara y continuó riéndose.  
>—E-Eh..¡Basta de esas preguntas! — Dijo Sakura totalmente nerviosa—. Cambiando el tema..Queríamos hacerle una pregunta acerca de la Navidad, ¿Porqué no hace un festival navideño aquí, en Konoha? ¡Quizá así puede distraerse y olvidarse de su trabajo por un rato!. Hace falta que la gente de la aldea y nosotros tengamos tiempo de diversión, ¿Qué opina? — Sonrío.<br>—No había pensado en tal cosa, lo estaré pensando chicos, en cuanto tenga una respuesta, los buscaré—. Dijo con una voz de cansancio.  
>—¡Esperamos que diga "sí"! — Dijeron a la vez los dos jóvenes.<br>—Lo pensaré chicos. Me retiro, vengo estresado y fatigado, ¡Que tengan una linda cita! — Respondió burlonamente y enseguida desapareció.

Kakashi continuó con su camino mientras pensaba en aquella propuesta que Naruto y Sakura le habían hecho, quizá hacer un festival sería entretenido para todos los habitantes de la aldea.

Naruto y Sakura también continuaron con su camino..

—Naruto..— Dijo Sakura con su voz tranquila..aquella voz que Naruto amaba tanto oír.  
>—¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan? — Respondió.<br>—¿Sabías de esos comentarios que la gente ha hecho sobre nosotros? — Lo observó con esa mirada cálida que tenía.

Naruto amaba estar a lado de Sakura, amaba oír su voz, ver esos ojos verdes que lo iluminaban y ver ese cabello rosado que tanto deseaba oler y acariciar, en pocas palabras...Naruto estaba enamorado y fascinado con ella.

—No lo sabía Sakura-chan..Pero me gustaría escuchar aquellos comentarios que la gente esta haciendo-ttebayo! — Le respondió y le sonrió.

Sakura al escuchar tal comentario comenzó a ruborizarse, se quedó pensando por un momento acerca de lo que sentía por Naruto, sus sentimientos hacía el..Ya había olvidado por completo a Sasuke, y desde eso, se la pasaba todo el día con Naruto, aquel chico que siempre ha estado para ella, que siempre la apoyado y no solo eso, si no que siempre la ha querido sin importar nada.

—A mi también me gustaría escuchar esos comentarios — Dijo inconscientemente.  
>—¡¿Q-Qué?! — Dijo con asombro—.¡¿Lo dices enserio Sakura-chan?!.<p>

¿Había escuchado bien Naruto? ¿De verdad Sakura dijo eso? El pelirubio se hacía muchas preguntas en su mente, ¿Sakura olvidó a Sasuke por completo? ¿Comenzó a interesarse por Naruto? Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que dijo Sakura, no podía creerlo.

—Eh..si Naruto, lo digo enserio — Le respondió totalmente ruborizada—. He estado pensando las cosas y..¿Sabes algo? Creo que comienzo a sentir algo más que amistad.

Naruto se ruborizó y en su mente gritaba de emoción,no podía creer que la chica que amaba por fin le correspondiera.  
>—Sakura-chan.. — Dijo ruborizado y nervioso—. De verdad..no puedo creerlo..¡Me hace muy feliz eso-dattebayo! — Le sonrío.<p>

Sakura correspondió a la sonrisa y continuaron caminando, había un pequeño silencio incómodo entre ellos dos, después de que Sakura confesó sus sentimientos hacia el joven pelirubio. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la joven pelirosa.

—Sakura-chan, por fin estás en casa — Dijo con una voz de tranquilidad.  
>—Gracias Naruto — Le sonrío y se despidió.<p>

Naruto se retiró de la casa de Sakura, y regresó a su casa, caminaba por la calle tan tranquilo, ya no había de que preocuparse, la seguridad en el lugar era bastante.


End file.
